


That phone call

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Phone Call, aaron has a chat with liv, robert tells aaron all about what happened with lachlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "Robert wasn't ready for this. Not at all. He bottled it four times already, and that was before he  ignored two of Aaron's calls, he couldn't do it anymore."Or...Robert calls Aaron to tell him about the events of the last couple of days. Since it's canon that robert did call him but we never got to see it, here's my version of how it happened.now with an added second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Robert wasn't ready for this. Not at all. He bottled it four times already, and that was before he ignored two of Aaron's calls, he couldn't do it anymore.

 

“Finally!” - laughed Aaron – “If I didn't know you I'd think you were trying to avoid me.”

 

“No, erm... hiya, it's not that.” - oh god his voice was already giving him away.

 

“Robert? What's wrong? You're alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine, everybody's fine.” - he said as he took a deep breath. - “Look I didn't want to do it over the phone, but you need to know something.”

 

“What? What happened? Is it Seb? Or … or...”

 

“No, don't panic, he's fine. It's about Lachlan.”

 

“What?”

 

“He.... he killed them.” - he sighed.

 

“What? Killed who?”

 

“Chrissie, Lawrence, Gerry, Gerry's fake uncle.... he killed all of them.”

 

“He did what?”

 

“Yeah, and … there's more.”

 

“More? How can it be more? Oh my god Robert!”

 

“Just...just promise me you let me finish once I start it. Okay?”

 

“Okay okay I promise just tell me!”

 

“He held Belle hostage....”

 

“HE DID WHAT?” - Robert knew he was incapable of letting him speak. He didn't even mention that, just carried on.

 

“Don't worry she's okay, and the police got Lachlan.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

“But...”

 

“But what? Robert what did ya do?”

 

“I had a run in with Belle a couple of days ago, we were talking about Lachlan at the cafe and she heard it. Anyway I felt awful and I wanted to apologise, but when I went over I heard shouting, then I saw Lachlan with a shotgun.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“....So I had to hide. And then I got into the house and … there was Sam on the sofa, he knocked him out. But he's alright too.”

 

“I need to get home.”

 

“Easy! Just don't panic everybody's fine, they got Lachlan, he's locked up.”

 

“But there's more right? I know there is. I know you Robert!” - said Aaron with worry in his voice.

 

“Yeah, he.... might have done something to Rebecca.”

 

“You what?”

 

“The police came around after everything and turns out she never left the area. That phone call, remember?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It was from around here. He must've done something, and now they're looking for her too.”

 

“I can't believe it! And you sure everyone's alright? You're not keeping the truth out of it are ya?”

 

“No, of course not. Look, I didn't want you to worry, but I just had to tell you. The whole village talks about it and it's on the news. It's only a matter of time before you see it online. It's big. And I wanted to let you know that we're all fine. Although...”

 

“What? Don't tell me there's more?”

 

“The carbon monoxide poisoning. That was his doing too.”

 

“So Liv was right all along? And I didn't believe her....”

 

“Neither of us did.”

 

“But you said you were suspicious!”

 

“Then I let people talk me out of it. Just like back in January after the car crash! I knew he was behind it! I knew it!”

 

“Alright, but he didn't hurt you right?”

 

“No, well... I... erm... bumped my head but that's all. I'm fine. I just... I just want you to come home now.” - he sounded needy but he didn't even care.

 

“Of course I'm coming home! I'm already looking at flights. I … I can't believe this happened and I wasn't there with you!”

 

“You mad? The only good thing about it was the fact that I know you two were as far away as possible. Less thing to worry about.” - he tried joking.

 

“Not funny Robert. But, how did the police get him? You haven't told me anything have ya?”

 

“I just don't want you to get upset alright?”

 

“I don't think I can get any more upset, just tell me!” - and Robert started to fill in the blanks, while he was just incredibly grateful to hear Aaron's voice again.

 


	2. After that phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sat down with Liv to tell her everything that happened in the village in the past couple of days. Takes place right after the previous chapter

He was a bit shaken and he just wanted to hug his husband again. He packed his bags in a hurry while he shouted for Liv.

 

“Alright I can hear ya, don't scream the house down.” - she laughed as she stepped in the room.

 

“Get your stuff, we have to go home.”

 

“What? Why? What's happened? Is it Robert?” - she asked. Her brother's state was scaring her. Aaron saw that, and he stilled for a second.

 

“No, he's fine, but...”

 

“But what? Aaron....you start to scare me.”

 

“Sorry.” - he said as he realized how crazy he was behaving. - “I need to talk to you about something.” - he tried to stay calm. It was a challange.

 

“Something bad happened, right? Did someone die? Please tell me it's not.....”

 

“No, everybody's fine, it's just.....the police got Lachlan.” - he waited for her reaction but her face was blank. - “Come here sit down, I tell ya everything.”

 

“He didn't hurt Robert....or Seb did he?”

 

“No, no they're fine. I just spoke to Robert he told me what's happened.”

 

“Go on then, what did that psycho do?”

 

“He....tried to kidnap Belle.” - he saw Liv's face, she almost didn't believe it - “And he was behind all the murders...”

 

“All the murders? You mean....”

 

“Chrissie, Lawrence....”

 

“He caused the crash! Like Robert said! He was right!” - he could tell she was glad that Robert turned out to be right but he dreaded to say the next name.

 

“He killed Gerry too. It wasn't an accident.”

 

“What?” - her voice was so quiet so faint, Aaron hated seeing her like that. - “Why?”- she asked almost crying - “Why him? He did nothing wrong. HE WAS HIS FRIEND!”

 

“I know. Well, Robert said Gerry might've known about the crash, that Lachlan caused it, and Lachlan said he kept hinting at it so he had to shut him up.”

 

“Lachlan said? How did Robert know?”

 

“He held him at gunpoint.”

 

“What? You said he was fine!”

 

“He is. He went over coz of Belle, long story short he tried to grabbed the shotgun, it went off, that's when Zak and Cain got there.”

 

“Oh my god....”

 

“He also knocked out Sam before, but he's fine as well.”

 

“I told you he was mad! I knew it....” - she said and Aaron bit his lip before he continued.

 

“There's one more thing....no actually two.”

 

“Ain't that enough?”

“The carbon monoxide poisoning..... That was also Lachlan.”

 

“So I was right all along! I knew it wasn't a dream!”

 

“Yeah and I'm so sorry for not listening to you. You have every right to be mad.”

 

“I'm not mad, well yeah a bit but it's not about you...it's just...a lot. I'm mad that the police didn't get him sooner. That he got away with everything for.... for 9 months! Unbelievable.....What's the other thing?”

 

“What?” - Aaron was so focused on what she had to say, that he almost forgot there's still more.

 

“You said two things....”

 

“Erm...he might've done something to Rebecca. She never went away, that phone call came somewhere near the village. The police try to find her now.”

 

“Do you think he killed her?”- she asked the question he didn't dare to ask Robert.

 

“I...I don't know Liv. It's possible.”

 

“How's Robert? I mean what did he say?”

 

“I haven't asked him. Not about that. I.... he sounded good over the phone... But....”

 

“But he's just putting up a front.”

 

“I think so. I didn't want him to torture himself by thinking about it.”

 

“He's gonna do that anyway. It's Robert!”

 

“I know, I just wanna get home to him.”

 

“Okay, I go and pack my stuff.”

 

“And I go and talk to Sandra.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
